


Bonding Moments

by ropebunnykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Implied Getting Together, Inspired by Fanart, Keith is pissed, Keith swears a lot, Light Angst, M/M, i have no clue how to tag, keith is still with the blade, lance remembers the bonding moment, probably takes place around s5 or s6, they obviously like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropebunnykeith/pseuds/ropebunnykeith
Summary: Lance paced around the room. He had fucked up. Oh he fucked up big time. Keith wasn't supposed to know that he remembered the bonding moment!______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________inspired by a cute comic on tumblr, Keith finds out that Lance remembers their moment and proceeds to hunt him down to finally get some answers.





	Bonding Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this cute [comic](http://anothertina.tumblr.com/post/172401870305/when-keith-finds-out-lance-does-in-fact-remember)  
> Thanks Vol and Tengi for being my beta readers <3  
>  **  
> **  
>  _ **This is for flashbacks**_  
>   
>  __  
> This is thoughts  
> 

Keith stared at the screen, face blank as his mind replayed what he just heard. Lance, on the other hand, looked panicked. 

**_“I didn't get hurt too badly! Besides, I promised I wouldn't get seriously injured without you there to help right?”_ **

“Lance-" Keith started but stopped, words failing him. He remembers that promise all too well.

**_Lance had smiled, said they are a good team, then collapsed. Keith wasted no time and gathered him in his arms, making his way to the cryo pods._ **

**_“Why would you do such a stupid thing?” his voice close to cracking. He held Lance a bit tighter. “I couldn't even help. Please don't do something like that again. I don't want to lose you.” He felt Lance stir in his arms._ **

**_“Had to.” Lance's voice was hoarse._ **

**_“Then promise me you wont get seriously injured unless I'm there to help. Can you do that?” Keith almost begged. He never let himself be this vulnerable, show this much emotion, but Lance was dying and had looked at him with such warmth. He let himself hope._ **

**_“Promise.” Lance grinned. “Hey, you're much cuter when you smile.”_ **

**_Keith felt his face heat up and a shy smile form._ **

**_“Yup, definitely cuter.” Lance slurred as he passed out again._ **

**_The next day Lance didn't remember a thing and Keith promised he wouldn't be so foolish again._**

“Lance-” Keith growled, eyes dark, pissed. 

“Well!” Lance cut him off, panicked voice rising. “It's been fun talking to you again buddy but uh… Allura’s calling me so i gotta go! Bye!” 

“McClain don't you fucking dare!” Keith yelled, but it was too late. The dark screen of the holo-pad stared back at him. He took a deep breath. “I’m going to kill him.”

Keith picked up his communicator, anger radiating off his body. “Kolivan? I need to head back to the castle for a few days.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance paced around the room. He had fucked up. Oh he fucked up big time. Keith wasn't supposed to know that he remembered the bonding moment!

Lance had known he had a crush on Keith in the garrison, but after he realized that crush had turned into something _more_ he panicked. He had ignored the hurt on Keith's face when he said he didn't remember, pushed down his feelings until he was ready. Too bad Lance took too long. By the time he was ready Keith was saying goodbye and leaving to join the Blade, so Lance pushed his feelings down again. Then he went and slipped up. He had just wanted to reassure Keith that he was fine! 

**_He hadn't seen Keith this worried in a while._ **

**_“You guys were ambushed! When I called, Shiro said that you had sustained major injuries!” Keith had a slight panicked tone._ **

**_“Hey, it's ok! I’m fine Keith, just a varga in the cryo-pod and I was right as rain!” Lance smiled. “I didn't get hurt too badly! Besides, I promised I wouldn't get seriously injured without you there to help right?”_ **

Lance dragged his hands down his face. “I’m so dead. Keith's gonna kill me.” He looked to his best friend. “Hunk, I leave you everything I own.” His hand came up to clutch his chest, arm draped over his face. “Let my fans know that I died valiantly!”

“Lance he’s not going to kill you.” Hunk put a hand on his shoulder, voice amused.

“Ya, don't be so dramatic. He'll definitely keep you alive. At least to watch you suffer.” Pidge piped up from her spot on the counter, grinning wickedly. “Also, why does Hunk get everything!” 

Lance stuck his tongue out at her. “Because Hunk loves me! Unlike you, you gremlin!” 

“Besides, why would Keith kill you?” Hunk asked.

Before he could answer, the door to the kitchen slid open as Allura walked in, smile on her face.

“Paladins! Good news! I got word from Kolivan that Keith will be arriving soon and visiting for a few days!” Her smile grew. “Isn't that wonderful!”

Lance screamed and ran.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith docked the shuttle, barely acknowledging Allura as he stormed through the doors to look for Lance. 

The first place he looked was the lounge, but only a startled Shiro was there.

“Keith? What are you doing here?”

“Lance.” Keith growled. “Have you seen him?” 

Shiro sighed. “Last I saw he was in the kitchen. Why?”

He didn't respond, only turned and made his way to the kitchen, ignoring Shiro calling his name.

Keith reached the kitchen and slammed his hand on the wall.

“Where is he?” His eyes screamed murder, anger palpable. He looked to Hunk, who gave him a blank stare, then to Pidge, bowl in her lap.

“He's hiding in his room.” Pidge said around a mouthful of red goo. 

“Thank you.” He stormed off again, this time to Lance's room to confront the other paladin.

All too soon he came to his destination. He placed his hand on the scanner, briefly thankful for the fact all paladin bio-signatures can open their doors, and walked in. Lance's shocked face greeted him. Keith let a low growl slip past his lips as he moved closer.

Lance let out a shriek and ran, ducking past him and out into the hallway. Keith ran right after him.

“Come back here you coward!”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance made his way through the halls, taking random turns in hopes of shaking Keith but the other stayed hot on his heels. He was thankful for all those nights he spent jogging around the castle for building up his stamina.

“K-Keith come on! Just calm down!” Lance yelled behind him. Keith's only response was a growl/yell so he guessed he would be running for a while. Keith wasn't known for talking when he was angry.

_ Hopefully I can tire him out before I run out of steam. _

Ahead Lance saw a door open and Shiro step into the hall.

“Shiro help me!” Lance screamed heading for their leader.

Shiro’s eyes widened at the sight of the two boys hurtling toward him. “Uh-”

“Shiro don't you do a damn thing!” Keith yelled, eyes glaring daggers at his brother.

Lance tensted hearing that voice so near to him. Holy crow Keith was a lot closer than Lance thought. He sped up to put a little more distance between them, an idea forming in his head.

“Sorry Shiro!” Lance apologized as he gripped the black paladin and pulled the man right behind him. 

Lance continued running as he heard a slam and Keith letting out a string of curses. Now that he had a decent amount of distance he could slow down a little and think about where to go.

_ Hunk should still be in the kitchen and might be able to help. Keith wouldn't hurt Hunk and he could always just hold Keith back so I can get away… _

Mind made up, Lance took a right and headed to the kitchen. He really hopped Hunk was still there.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sorry Shiro!” 

Keith's eyes widened as Lance pulled Shiro behind him, realizing that he was going too fast to avoid crashing into his brother.

“Fuck!” Running into Shiro at full speed was like running into a brick wall. It hurt and knocked him flat on his ass. “Lance! You son of a bitch!” He got up, ready to chase after the other boy again but a metal hand stopped him.

“Keith-" Concerned eyes stared at him.

“Not now Shiro. This is between me and Lance.” Keith brushed him off with a huff. “I promise I wont hurt him… Much.” And with that he sprinted after Lance.

Lance had managed to get a good distance ahead and Keith had to speed up as he saw him turn a corner. He refused to lose Lance, not until they talked. If Lance wanted to disappear and avoid him after then fine, but Keith had to find out why Lance lied for so long about forgetting their moment. It didn't make sense to him! Maybe Lance was upset that he was nice to Keith then because he hated him? No, that couldn't be it, because then why didn't Lance tell Keith when he became his right hand? Keith was certain that they became friends by that point…

 _Ugh! This is why I need to talk to Lance! Why is it so hard to just say “Hey Keith, I lied and never told you I remember our bonding moment because I have issues and am_ “A FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Keith finished out loud.

He smirked as he saw Lance jump a bit at his outburst and run into another room. Keith followed and realized belatedly that Lance had led them to the kitchen.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“-UKING ASSHOLE!”

Lance jumped. He didn't think Keith would catch up that fast, but it was ok, he was at the kitchen!

“Hunk! Buddy you gotta help me!” Lance pleaded.

“Lance? Why do I need to help?” Hunk asked as Pidge snickered from the counter.

“LANCE!” Keith burst into the room, slightly out of breath. 

“That's why!” Lance yelled pointed at the angry Keith in the doorway.

Hunk looked from Keith to Lance and sighed. 

“You probably want to keep running" Pidge said to Lance, barely containing her laughter. 

“Keith, why don't we all talk about this like adults?” Hunk spoke in a calm tone, putting himself between the other and Lance. Keith turned his glare on Hunk. “On second thought. Lance? I would do as Pidge says and run.” 

Keith took a step forward and Hunk wrapped his arms around the pissed half galra, lifting him off the ground. “Go Lance! I’ll hold him for as long as I can!” 

“Hunk you are the best friend a guy could ask for!” Lance yelled as he ran off again, Pidge’s laughter echoing behind him.

_ Ok, kitchen was a bust. Now what? _

He continued running, turning more corners, thinking of different places he could hide. 

_ The training deck? No, Keith is going to find me eventually and I would rather not be surrounded by weapons when he does. My room is back the way I came so that's a no go. Control room? Nah, Allura would be mad if we fought in there. Maybe the med bay. I'm going to need a healing pod by the time Keith is done with me. _

Suddenly a growl echoed in his head.

 _Red!_

He started making his way to the hangers.

 _I’m counting on you!_  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hunk let go of me!” Keith squirmed against Hunks hold, legs kicking the air.

“No can do man. I'd like my best friend to remain alive.” Hunk chuckled as Keith finally gave up his struggling.

“Why,” Keith huffed, “does everyone think I'm going to kill Lance?” 

“Dude. You look like you're ready to tear out someone's throat.” Pidge spoke up. “I don't think I've ever seen you this pissed.”

“Well I am pissed…” Keith started, then in a smaller voice said, “and a little hurt.” 

“Hurt? What did Lance even do?” Hunk’s hold turned into more of a hug. “I don't think he's ever actually hurt you before.”

Keith sighed. “He lied to me. Said he didn't remember our bonding moment when he did. I just found out today.”

“Oh Lance.” Hunk mumbled. Keith felt his feet touch the ground then he was turned around, Hunk’s hands on his shoulders. “Look, Lance can be incredibly stupid sometimes. Just go easy on him?” 

“Don't go _too_ easy on him though. Give him a punch for me.” Pidge gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Why do I get the feeling you guys know why Lance lied to me?” Keith asked suspiciously. 

“Oh because we do. But that's something Lance needs to tell you, not us.” Hunk said as he turned Keith towards the door. “Now remember, go easy on him.”

Keith nodded and ran out of the kitchen. 

“Don't forget to punch him for me!” Pidge called after him.

Keith smiled to himself, feeling a little better, still pissed, but better. He was lucky to have such good friends.

_ Now, where did he go? _

Keith stopped running and looked around. He had no clue where Lance could have run off too. A growl seeped into his mind. 

_ Red? _

He smirked and took off towards the Red Lion's hanger. “Good kitty.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance was almost to Red when he heard the sound of feet approaching, fast. He looked behind himself to see Keith, still glaring. 

“Red, shields up! Shields up!” Lance panicked as he made his way to her. 

Keith was right behind him now, but he had made it to Red, he was safe. Lance stopped at her paw and smiled. The shield didn't come up. 

“Uh Red? Anytime you wanna put the shield up that would be great!” Lance's smile faltered a bit as Keith caught up and stepped closer to him.

The shield came up, trapping them both inside.

“ _NOT_ what I meant by anytime Red!” Lance yelled as he glared up at the lion. He felt amusement trickle through the bond.

_ Traitor. _

“Looks like Red still likes me a little.” Keith smirked as Lance's eyes widened. A roar echoed in their heads as if to tell them to calm down and stop arguing. 

“He started it.” Lance mumbled. Keith leveled him with a glare.

“Really Lance? What are you five?” Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. “Try acting like an adult for once in your life.”

“Ya well, I'm not the one who ran off to the Blade when they got uncomfortable.” Lance spat. “What Shiro came back and things were too good for you? Can't let yourself be even a little happy? We started _bonding_ Keith.” Lance's eyes widened as he registered what had slipped from his mouth.

“You. Are. Such. An. _ASSHOLE_ Lance!” He emphasized every word with a shove to Lance's chest. 

“Keith, I'm so sorry-" Lance started to apologize but Keith cut him off.

“Do you even actually remember?” His voice was small, hurt.

Lance looked at his feet guilty. “Ya, I never forgot it.” He winced as he heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Then why would you lie to me?” Keith clenched his fists. “Lance.”

“Damnit.” Lance groaned. Keith looked and sounded hurt. He never meant to cause him pain. “I wasn't ready.” he sighed.

“Wasn't ready?” Keith sounded confused. 

“For what it meant Keith. I wasn't ready to accept that.” Lance sighed. 

“So you weren't ready to accept what? The fact that you liked me and wanted to be my friend?” Keith scoffed. “That makes me feel so much better Lance.” Sarcasm dripped from each word.

“I wasn't ready to accept that I loved you! And by the time I was, you were leaving for the Blade so I kept my mouth shut.” Lance took a deep breath, this wasn't how he planned his confession to go.

He always thought that one of them would be seriously injured and they would be on the battlefield or going into a pod and the last thing the other heard was an ‘I love you.’ Or maybe they would be stargazing and Lance would look at how the light from the stars seemed to reflect in Keith's eyes and he would lean in close and murmur ‘I love you’ across his lips before he kissed Keith whilst bathed in starlight. This way made a lot more sense though. Of course he would confess during an argument. They were passionate people, and that sometimes (often) led to disagreements that led to yelling. Honestly Lance was surprised it took this long for him to just yell it at Keith. 

_Speaking of Keith… He's been quiet for way too long._  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Keith's mind had gone blank. Well, that's not true, it was going a mile a minute but his face was blank.

_ He just said he loves me. Lance? Loves me??? He did say love right? Ya, he said ‘I love you’ holy shit. Breathe, you need to breathe Keith. The boy you've been crushing on (more than crushing) just told you he loves you. Oh… my god, Lance McClain fucking loves me. OHMYGOD LANCE LOVES ME. _

“You know, you are _really_ cute when you blush.” Lance chuckled. “And you're eyes are kinda the size of saucers right now. You ok?”

Ok so not as blank of a face as he thought. Keith opened his mouth to speak. What he wanted to say was “I love you too!” what came out was…

“The fuck?” 

_ Real smooth idiot! Fix this! _

“I-I mean…” Keith stumbled to make words come out of his mouth. “Fuck.” Maybe words weren't happening for a while then. 

“Keith? As much as I'm pleased to have rendered you practically speechless, I'm sorta freaking out here.” Lance let out a nervous laugh.

“No.” Keith's voice turned sturn, nerves replaced by annoyance. “No, you don't get to be nervous Lance! The guy I love just told me he loves me and I'm here making a fool of myself so I'm the only one who gets to be nervous here!”

“You love me too?” Lance beamed.

“Yes!” He cried out exasperated. “I've loved you since that fucking bonding moment but you went and destroyed my hopes by denying that it ever happened! All because you- you... “ Keith stared at Lance. “Because you weren't ready to…” He let out a sharp exhale, things clicking into place. “I could kill you and I would be _totally_ justified. You know that right?” Keith looked like he was about to snap.

Lance laughed and put his hands on Keith's waist. “But you won't because you looove me!” he sing songed, smiling from ear to ear.

“True, but I'm still pissed at you.” Keith pouted, then his demeanor changed. “If you had just said something earlier…” He stepped up to Lance so they were incredibly close, lips barely brushing, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He gazed at Lance from beneath his lashes. “I might have kissed you right now.”

“Keith…” Lance murmured and leaned in, closing his eyes.

Keith smirked and twisted one of his hands in Lance's hair. “That being said…” He yanked his hand back, still gripping the brown locks. The glare was on his face again. “You didn't say a damn thing and left me hurting, so suffer.”

He let go of Lance and stepped back, watching as the red paladin rubbed his head.

“Dude really? Keith come on!” Lance whined. “We like each other! Why shouldn't we act on it?”

“Lance you really hurt me.” Keith sighed and crossed his arms. “I know it seems stupid but I let you in and opened myself up to you at that moment. When you denied that it ever happened it stung but I could understand. You were drifting in and out of consciousness so I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't remember everything.” He let his gaze fall to the ground. “But to find out you did remember? Lance… I… It's going to take some time for me to let you back in. No matter how much I love you.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance's heart broke a little at hearing Keith's words. He had never meant to hurt the other. Let alone hurt him this much. He took Keith's hands in his.

“Keith, look at me.” Lance's voice was soft, pleading. “I am so sorry I hurt you. Know that I would never do that on purpose.” He reached up with one hand to cup Keith's cheek. “I love you and I will do everything in my power to earn your trust back. All I ask is that you wait till that day. Can you do that for me?”

Keith leaned into Lance's hand and smiled. “Ya, I think so.”

Lance beamed, eyes closed. He felt Keith bring a hand to rest on his cheek. Then soft lips pressed against his, so light he might have imagined it. 

“What was that for?” He asked slightly breathless, eyes wide with surprise.

“Because I love you and wanted to.” Keith's sweet smile turned into a smirk that set Lance on edge. “This, on the other hand, is for Pidge.”

Before Lance could process anything Keith pulled his arm back and punched Lance in the shoulder. 

“OW! KEITH WHAT THE FUCK?” Lance yelped as he rubbed what would surely be a nasty bruise later.

Keith laughed and Lance melted inside. “Like I said that was for Pidge.” Keith leaned forward again and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’m looking forward to that day McClain.” 

With that he walked away leaving Lance touching his cheek with a dopey grin stretching across his face. 

“Me too.”


End file.
